Scooby-Doo and More Mysteries for You!/Zoinks! Creepy Zombie!
This is the first episode of Scooby Doo and More Mysteries for You!. Enjoy and please comment! Plot It was a dark, stormy night at Big K, a shopping centre located in the middle of Coolsville. A man walked into the restroom at Big K,when he heard a noise. “Hello” he said. “Is anyone there?” A gross purple-grey zombie then jumped in front of him “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” screamed the man (Opening Theme) The gang were at their Clubhouse chatting about various adventures they had had. “Ahh, the times we’ve had. Miner 49er, The Hong Kong Dragon, what a variety!” said Fred “Reah, rariety” said Scooby “Anyway, we need to go shopping, we’re running out of food!” said Daphne “You bet. I haven’t eaten a Scooby Snack in hours!” said Shaggy “You and Scooby Snacks, you can’t even go 2 hours without them!” said Velma “Reah Raggy” said Scooby “What! Scooby, you can’t even go one hour without them!” said Shaggy “Come on, get in the van!” said Fred The gang get in the van and drive to Big K At Big K they notice that all though there are normally tons of people there, there was no one except them and a Shop Keeper “Excuse me Miss, why is no one here?” asked Fred “There is a Zombie at this shop that hides in the restrooms and closets!” said the shop keeper “Zoinks! A Zombie?” said Shaggy “Yes! You should really get out of here!” said the shop keeper “Yeah, we really should guys!” said Shaggy “No! We’re Mystery Inc. and we investigate mysteries!” said Daphne “Yeah, we need to look for clues!” said Velma “No! Reah Reaving!” said Scooby Fred then found a packet of Scooby Snacks on a shelf. “Will you stay for a Scooby Snack each?” he said Scooby and Shaggy nodded and Fred through Scooby Snacks in their mouths. Fred then kept the packet of Scooby Snacks just in case “No! You should really leave!” said the shop keeper “We told you, where Mystery Inc. and we investigate mysteries!” said Velma “Ok, me and the girls will check the closet while you two check the Restrooms, Ok!” said Fred “Okay” said a nervous Shaggy “Rokay” said a nervous Scooby Scooby and Shaggy then went to the restrooms while Fred, Velma and Daphne checked the closet In the closet Velma found something on the ground “Jinkies! What is this?” said Velma “It looks like part of that Shop Keepers dress!” said Daphne “Anyway, lets look for more clues!” said Fred In the restrooms Scooby and Shaggy were looking for clues Shaggy found a trail of Scooby Snacks going towards one of the cubicles “Look Scooby, it’s a trail of Scooby Snacks from heaven!” said Shaggy “Rooby Racks!” said Scooby Scooby and Shaggy then crawled past each Scooby Snack and ate each one until they reached the cubicle. They then looked up at standing there was the zombie “Zoinks!” said Shaggy. “Scoob, run!” (The chase scene begins) The Zombie chases Scooby and Shaggy out of the restroom, past the counter, through aisles 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 and into the closet In the closet Shaggy and Scooby bump into the rest of the gang. “What is it Shaggy” asked Velma “The-The-The Zombie!” screamed Shaggy “Run!” said Fred The gang was chased out of the closet, through aisles 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 and out of the shop until the Zombie disappeared. (End of Chase Scene) “That was a close one!” said Daphne “Roo Ret!” said Scooby “Ok, I guess it’s trap time!” said Fred “Shaggy and Scoob-“ Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads “Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?” said Fred Shaggy and Scooby shake their heads “Two Scooby Snacks?” said Fred Shaggy and Scooby still shook their heads “Come on. Three Scooby Snacks?” said Fred Shaggy and Scooby finally nodded and Fred through 3 Scooby snacks each into their mouths. They then went to the closet to attract the Zombie while Fred started building his trap “Oh Mr. Zombie” said Shaggy. “Come and get us!” “Reah, rum and ret rus” said Scooby Then the Zombie came and chased Shaggy and Scooby through aisles 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and past the counter where he fell into Fred’s trap. “Now let’s see who the Zombie really is!” said Velma as she lift of the mask. “The shop keeper!” said the gang in surprise “Well of course!” said Daphne “She didn’t want us going in the Shopping Centre in case we solved the mystery!” said Shaggy “But why would she want to scare away her own customers?!” said Velma “Because the shop keeper really is…” said Fred as he lifted of the shop keeper’s face (which is a mask) to reveal a man with black hair “Some… guy” said Fred “My name is Michael Richards, and this shop refused to give me the Super-Rare one of a kind, million dollar Kar Kagazine” said the man (Michael) “Kar Kagazine! That stupid magazine doesn't even spell their name correct!” said Shaggy “I decided to ruin this shops business as payback by dressing as a Zombie and scaring away their customers, and I would have got away with it if it wasn’t for you Meddling Kids and your dog!” said Michael “Well, now I’m calling the police so have a happy time in Jail!” The zombie then appeared in front of Shaggy “Zoinks! It’s the zombie!” said Shaggy The zombie than took its mask of revealing it to be Scooby “Scooby Dooby Doo!” howled Scooby